The Day Has Come ( England x Reader )
by Veeeeh
Summary: You were given a very special gift from your grandmother when you were little that counted down when you would meet your soul mate... The day has come when you would finally meet him... AU.
1. Chapter 1

Audrey Snow was peacefully sleeping in her queen sized bed until her alarm clock went off. Normally she would've groaned and set the snooze button but unusually, immediately sat upright with a big grin on her face.

Today was the day that all her hard work was put to use. She is a professional artist and today was the opening of her own gallery which contained almost 65 paintings that she made from the day she learned how to paint. She was excited for this already but more excitement came for today she would meet her soul mate.

You see, she was given a very special gift when she was a child from her grandmother. She was given a watch that had a countdown of when she would meet her soul mate. Whoever gets a hold of the watch would get a countdown of when that person would meet her soul mate. There was a time that her countdown almost ended when she was eighteen but she got in an accident riding her bicycle that the watch reset. She cried for almost three days with everyone assuming that she was crying about the accident and scars she got, little did everyone know that she was crying because she missed the chance to meet her soul mate.

She checked her watch and it displayed: **00:00:00:05:14:28**

She checked her phone and a small smile set on her face when she saw a message from one of her best friends, Cher.

**Cher:** Good luck on your big day! ;)

**Audrey:** Thaaanks :D You're coming right?

**Cher:** Of course! Me and Jazz will go together and we'll meet you there :)

p.s. You wouldn't mind me bringing Feli right?

**Audrey:** Of course not! What about Jazz? Will she bring anyone?

**Cher:** I'm not so sure. I haven't talked with her yet about it.

**Audrey:** Oh ok. I'll ask her :)

She texted Jazz, another one of her best friends.

**Audrey:** Hey Jazz! Are you bringing anyone to the gallery today?

**Jazz:** Nope. Allistor's busy today... I heard Cher's bringing Feli though...

**Audrey:** Oh ok. Thanks :)

And she went on with her usual morning routine but with a little more peppiness and went to the gallery.

-Time Skip-

Arthur was patiently 'queuing' for the entrance at this new gallery that had a premiere opening. He was supposed to meet Roderich here after being invited countless times claiming that the preview paintings were 'exquisite'. He and Roderich weren't that close but they learned that they could relate to something after all, so Roderich invited him. _Elizaveta was probably busy and couldn't go with him_. Arthur thought to himself.

At last he got in front of the queue and he handed his ticket to the man collecting it. He roamed around the gallery still wondering where the hell Roderich was at, but also admiring the beautiful paintings that were hung on the wall.

Audrey met up with Jazz, Cher, and Feliciano at the gallery and none of them could hide the excitement and they all complimented her paintings. There were times that Cher and Jazz would make jokes about some of her painting but nevertheless she enjoyed her time with them.

"Wow Audrey! These paintings are great! One day we should open up our own gallery with our paintings collaborated." Feliciano said.

"Aww thanks, Feli. And I would love to open our own gallery someday." Audrey replied.

Audrey couldn't get any happier that the premiere opening of her gallery was a success and the tickets were sold out. She checked her watch it read: **00:00:00:00:03:57**. She excused herself from her friends that she would talk to some of the guests and excitedly walked around her gallery.

Arthur was busy on his phone trying to contact Roderich. Where is that man? _He's almost an hour late and he's missing the paintings!_ Arthur thought.

He decided to stop calling for a while and typed out a message instead:

**Arthur: **Where the bloody hell are you?! The gallery opened an hour ag-

He didn't realize that he was walking while texting until another body collided with his and their foreheads hit each other.

Arthur was about to say something rude until he opened his eyes and saw a beautiful girl with black hair and slightly thick eyebrows with her eyes closed and her hand rubbing her forehead.

Arthur snapped out of his daydream with the beautiful stranger and helped her get up.

He helped the girl up and both of them said "I'm so sorry!"

The girl couldn't help but giggle that they apologized at the same time. _That giggle is probably the most angelic thing I've heard in my life. _Arthur thought.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you I wasn't looking where I was going. My apologies Ms...? Arthur said.

"Snow. Audrey Snow." A beautiful name to put on a beautiful face. Arthur thought to himself.

"Oh... So you're the owner of this gallery? Compliments to the artist behind these paintings"

"Thanks. My apologies too Mr...?"

"Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland."

"Mr Kirkland. I am so sorry for bumping into you I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Call me Arthur. It's fine Ms. Snow. To apologize, may I take you for some tea?" Arthur said with much confidence.

"If you're going to let me call you Arthur I think it's alright if I let you call me Audrey. And yes. I would love some tea. I just need to get my things and I'll be right back" Audrey replied.

"Sure. Take your time. I'll wait here." Arthur said.

It was when she walked away to her office when she realized that her watch had been beeping for the last five minutes.

* * *

Roderich - Austria

Elizaveta - Hungary


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey couldn't contain her excitement as she walked down the hall knowing that she just met her soul mate.

As she was walking down the hall she passed by her friends, all of them chatting about her paintings. Cher saw her approaching so she waved her hand, signaling Audrey to come over.

"Hey! We were just talking about you."

"All good things I hope."

"Of course... Well most of them"

"Ha. Ha. Whatever."

"Hold on. What's got you smiling like that?"

"Nothing. I need to go. I'll see you guys later! Bye!"

"Hmm. I'll find out what you're up to sooner or later. Fine, you can go."

They all watched her walk away having an awkward silence between them.

"Oh she's definitely got a date." It was Jazz who broke the silence.

"Finally! She can stop moping around when me and Feli are at her place." Cher said.

"Why do we even hang out at her place anyway?" Feliciano asked her girlfriend.

"I like messing with her. Plus she needed to realize that she needs a boyfriend."

And their conversation went on and on about Audrey guessing who she was on a date with.

Audrey quickly got her things from the office in the gallery and went back to the spot where she bumped with her soul mate to find him squinting at his phone, reading a text message.

_He looks so cute. _Audrey thought.

"Hey Arthur. What's wrong?"

"Oh hey Audrey. Nothing's wrong. Someone I was supposed to go with here today just texted me that he was sorry for bailing because he got sick"

"Ohh. Do you need to stop by him?"

"No. He'll be fine. Let's go? There's a cafe around the corner that sells good tea."

"Sure. Let's go."

It was when they were walking together side by side when Audrey noticed how short she was compared to Arthur. She was about 5'2" and she assumed that Arthur was about 5'9". Omg I'm so short. _How the hell are we going to kiss without him crouching or me doing tippy toes? Omg lock it up Audrey! You just met him!_

"We're here."

Her inner debate with herself was interrupted when she heard his voice.

"What are you getting?" Arthur asked.

"I'll get the green tea, please."

"Ok. One green tea for the lovely lady and English Breakfast tea for me." Arthur told the man behind the counter.

Arthur lead her to a table and they both sat down waiting for their orders.

"So what got you into painting?" Arthur started the conversation.

"I loved painting since I was a kid and I always thought that it was a great way to express myself rather than using words. A painting can hold so much meaning behind it and can also hold so much mystery underneath it." _She's intelligent too... I think I'm falling for this girl..._ Arthur thought.

"Green tea for you… and English breakfast tea for you." The waiter said while he brought their orders.

Their conversation continued and eventually turned from serious and formal to random and weird.

"Wait... You were sick and he just put a hamburger on your head?! Was he serious?!"

"Apparently he was because in the end he was like: By the way... What's a cold?"

Both of them continued to laugh until Audrey slowly stopped.

"Oh no it's late. I should get going..." Audrey said while standing up to leave.

"Oh yeah I need to go too. I'll walk you home... it's pretty late already."

"Sure."

They went out of the cafe and Audrey immediately felt cold when the night breeze hit her.

_I would've brought a coat with me if I had known I would meet him..._ Audrey told herself.

Sensing that Audrey was cold, Arthur took off his coat and put it around Audrey.

Audrey couldn't help but blush at his act of chivalry and Arthur just smiled back at her.

_At least it's dark... He didn't see me blush... Or did he?_ Audrey thought to herself.

Little did she know that Arthur saw her blush clearly. _Why can't she stop being so cute?_ Arthur thought.

The walk home was quiet but they still they enjoyed it. There were times where their arms would brush against each other making both of them blush.

They finally reached Audrey's apartment and said their goodbyes.

"Thanks for taking me for some tea, Arthur. I had a great time..." Audrey said while taking off his coat and handed it back to Arthur.

"Thanks for bumping into me. I had a great time too." Arthur said with a charming smile and took his coat from her small yet perfect looking hands.

"Well... Good night, Arthur." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Sad that the day had to end and so did her time with a great man like Arthur.

_You can do this, Arthur... You just need to get her number..._ Arthur was having a pep talk with himself trying to get enough courage to get her number.

She slowly closed her door... Until...

"Wait!"

Audrey quickly opened her door again and turned to him with questioning eyes.

"Can I borrow your phone?" _Wow that didn't sound weird at all, Arthur way to go..._

Luckily Audrey didn't question him and pulled out her phone and unlocked it the handed it to Arthur.

Arthur quickly typed out his number on her phone, dialed himself and handed back her phone.

"I put my number there and dialed myself. Now I have your number and you have mine."

Audrey was about to say something when Arthur interrupted her.

Arthur took in a breath and said "I had a really great time tonight and I'm taking you out again next week and I need to text you the details." Arthur said with a smirk and winked satisfied of how smooth he sounded and he walked away leaving a stunned Audrey at her own door.

_That sounded formal yet so smooth... And hot..._ Audrey internally squealed, happy that she met a man like him and went back inside.

Arthur went back to his apartment that he shares with his older brother, Allistor.

Allistor was on their living room couch when Arthur walked in and hes aw the unusual smile that his younger brother had on his face and asked "What's got you smiling like a dork?"

Arthur just replied "You should know since you're dating Jazz."

He left his brother processing what he just said and in the end smiled that his brother found himself a girl that would hopefully treat him right.

Arthur couldn't let the night end without texting Audrey so he did.

**Arthur:** Good night, lovely. Sweet dreams. :)

Audrey was lying on her bed when she received Arthur's text and she couldn't help but blush and smile from what he said.

**Audrey:** You too. :)

And they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
